


Intel Organization

by drelfina



Series: Intel Chuunin [2]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Organization of Intel.





	

Intelligence (Intel): Keeps all the relevant information on Konoha and its allies and enemies. Its jobs include gathering and organizing information, interrogating prisoners, and handling missions. It's made of up three main departments and numerous sub-departments to handle these tasks.

 **1\. Records:** Contains records of all Konoha shinobi, living and dead. Contains the stats of all missions, transcriptions of interrogation sessions, any information gathered on other countries--enemies and allies--, information on other ninja villages, and lists of criminals and missing-nin, and their crimes. Takes spy reports and interrogation sessions and extracts relevant information from them to add to its records. Only shinobi in the department have access to the records, and there are different levels of clearance. Very few have access to all levels.

  * 1.1 Intel Security: Guards classified documents and monitors other village's spies in Konoha. Also keeps track of Konoha citizens suspected to be leaking information, and feeds them faulty info. 
  * 1.2 Analysis: Goes through spy reports and interrogation transcriptions to pull out relevant information, interpret it, categorize it, and gives it to Records. 
  * 1.3 Documents: Handles all the documentation. 
    * 1.3.1 Forgery: Creates false documents needed for missions, such as fake IDs and passports.
    * 1.3.2 Missions: Creates and gives out missions, records mission-stats, and organizes guard-shifts.
    * 1.3.3 Village Security: Assigns operatives and guard shifts.
  * 1.4 Psychology: Analyzes and documents mental state of Konoha shinobi. Also profiles missing-nin, criminals, and targets through handwriting analysis and what is known of their actions. A psych review is necessary to get into ANBU. Gives the information to Records, so they can match up teams.
  * 1.5 Code & Ciphers: Encrypting outgoing information and decrypting incoming/intercepted messages. Perhaps coming up with new codes and short-hand etc?
  * 1.6 Surveillance?



** 2\. Finance: Handles the village finances. **

  * 2.1 Intel Finance: Handles money for paying operatives, outfitting them, and bribing other countries into giving up information.
  * 2.2 Village Finance: Handles taxes, payrolls, grants, and funding for projects.

**3\. Information Extraction (InfoEx):** In charge of gathering information to give to Records.

    * 3.1 Torture and Interrogation (T&I): Capture and interrogation of enemy shinobi, civilians, criminals, missing-nin, and Konoha shinobi. Headed by Ibiki, but he has a sub-head for Physical. 
      * 3.1.2 Applied Psychology (AppPsy): Mental torture. Ibiki's division.
      * 3.1.3 Applied Physiology (AppPhys): Physical torture. Sub-headed by (insert random jounin/chuunin here)
    * 3.2 Forensics: Examines bodies of captured enemy ninjas as well as recovered Konoha-nin bodies. Made up of specially trained medic-nin.
    * 3.3 Seduction: Sends operatives out on missions to gather information through seduction. Operatives have to play the consort/lover/spouse of a high-ranking official to spy on them, or sell sex for information. (neccessary? or is it just a department dealing with the information only? In which case might be a dept under Records...)
    * 3.4 Diplomacy and Negotiations: In charge of negotiating for information, the return of prisoners, and the identities of spies in the village. Also in charge of diplomatic relations and info-sharing with other villages.




End file.
